


simply the way things were

by princessjoey (fueledbyfemme)



Category: SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyfemme/pseuds/princessjoey
Summary: "You missed soundcheck."





	simply the way things were

When Max got back on the bus, Joey was waiting on the couch with his arms folded. Max swallowed.

“You missed soundcheck.”

“Yeah, and?” Max rolled his eyes. “We aren’t required to go.”

“Did you ask for my permission?”

“No.” Max said. “You’d probably say no, anyway.”

“I only say no when it’s critical that you actually bother to fucking show up. You know how important it is to stay disciplined.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” Max grinned and put his hands up innocently and started to back up towards the door. 

“That’s what you say every single time you fuck up, isn’t it? Get back here.”

Max took a few tentative steps forward until Joey’s glare relaxed slightly.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“You will be.”

“Listen, it’s not over yet, let’s just go right now—"

“Get over my lap.” Joey spat.

Max reluctantly lowered himself across Joey’s thighs. 

Joey rubbed Max’s ass for a few seconds before landing the first couple swats. Max whined slightly, not protesting at first.

“I don’t see what the big deal is—ow!—you skip all the time to—mm!—go to the movies.” Max mumbled once the burn built up enough to really get uncomfortable. “Asshole!”

Joey stopped. Now Max had really done it. 

Joey grabbed the waistband of Max’s jeans and dragged them down his little hips, completely exposing his bare ass. Max flushed red. This was the best part, which made him hate it the most.

Max put his hands back to cover himself. Joey pinned them behind Max’s back with one hand. “Please, someone could walk in—”

“They’re—all—at—soundcheck! Like—they’re—fucking—supposed—to—be!” Joey punctuated each word with a blisteringly hard swat, so hard that he left clear red handprints on Max’s ass. Before it had just been love taps, but now Max had really pissed him off. 

Max struggled and yelled in pain. Joey pinned Max’s legs between his thighs and continued, picking up the pace. Max was starting to sob, his jeans and boxers kicked all the way down to his ankles. 

Their safeword was “Raiders”. Joey had drilled them all on it until they could probably all say it three times backwards while tying a cherry stem with their tongues. Joey also made them practice tapping out in case they couldn’t talk. None of them had ever used it. They knew each other inside and out, knew when too much was too much. 

And yet, Max still wailed, “This isn’t—This isn’t fair!”

Joey didn’t respond. 

Max continued, his voice getting even whinier. “I’ve hardly ever missed soundcheck! Cole skips all the time to smoke!”

“I deal with Cole the same way I deal with you. You know that.” Joey paused for a moment, rubbing Max’s ass, before picking the pace back up just as hard and fast as before. “He almost always asks permission. If he doesn’t, I do a real good job of sobering him up.”

Max was starting to lose any remaining sense of dignity or self-control, crying freely and rutting against Joey’s lap, his cock leaking. Joey alternated between spanking Max with his full strength, and stopping to rub Max’s ass. Max eventually stopped protesting at all and took his punishment, settling against the couch and resting his chin on his hands, biting his lip to try and keep quiet until Joey was satisfied that he had learned his lesson. 

Once Joey had stopped long enough for Max to raise his head, Joey ordered him to get up. Max obeyed, stumbling slightly as he was bound by the pants around his ankles. He was hopeful that Joey would skip this next part, that he had been spanked hard enough to forgo the second half of Joey’s favorite form of punishment. 

He started to pull his pants up and move towards the door to the bus. Joey gave him a warning look and he let his jeans fall back down and backed away from the door. 

“Stay put.” Joey ordered as he took a few brisk steps across the bus to dig around in a drawer. Max felt his heart sink as Joey turned around holding the bike lock.

“Get in your bunk.”

Max didn’t move. Joey took a few steps forward. 

“Get in your bunk.” Joey repeated, grabbing Max by the ear and dragging him across the bus. 

He roughly shoved Max into his bunk. Facedown, of course—Joey wasn’t heartless. 

“Please! I’ll come to soundcheck! I promise!” Max started to push himself up. 

Joey snapped the rubber-coated length of the folded bike lock across Max’s ass a few times, leaving three crisscrossed dark red lines behind. Max yelled in pain and twisted, kicking his bare legs and moving his hands back. His pants were still around his ankles. 

“I know you will. Tomorrow.” 

Max whined. He lay still, not trying to escape again. 

“You wanted to lay around all day, you can lay around all day. I’ll come get you fifteen minutes before we go on. Have fun.” Joey slammed the shutter to Max’s bunk shut and wrapped the bike lock tightly around the handle and the metal bar Seb held onto when he climbed into his own bunk. Max whined pitifully. 

Joey strode off the bus, rubbing his reddened palm with his left hand. Joey had been drumming for nearly twenty years, and he’d been doing…this… regularly for almost three, but the intensity of this round made his arm ache. 

As Max lay there, sniffling, his hands crept back to assess the damage. He wanted to crawl under the covers out of humiliation and self-pity, but his ass felt too hot and he was so turned on he was grinding into the blankets involuntarily. The worst part was taking care of himself afterward, and then wallowing in guilt and self-pity, alone in the dark, for hours. After rubbing for a few minutes, he pushed himself up on his knees, red ass in the air, and started to jerk off. 

He had no entertainment for the next six hours save for the comfort of his hand, trying to soothe his ass, trying and failing to sleep, and looking forward to Joey cuddling him after their set tonight. As he rutted against his hand, the thought crossed his mind that he probably should have felt more embarrassed than he was, but this was simply the way things were.


End file.
